


Game Over, Restart?

by SincerelySalty



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Saru has nothing. He doesn't just want "something", he wants his EVERYTHING back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is being transferred from my Wattpad. Hope you enjoy!

_**[Saruhiko Fushimi's P.O.V.]** _

 

    It's like losing to the same final boss, time & time again. It's getting tiresome; but I won't give up. I still have that mentality of a persistent, naive middle schooler. It wants me to scream. I need to get the reward at the end... I  **need** to. I'm not in it for money or recognition. Well, that's not 100% true... I want _his_ attention. At the end of the day, loss after loss, all I want is love. That is what I desire. He gave all of his attention to his 'King', not realizing that all those years ago, he became _my_ King. Without him, I was lonely & lost. I thought: _"Hey, he doesn't need me anymore."_ So when I was offered the chance to leave, I took it... With no second thoughts.

~

   But then I began to realize it was hard without him in my life. Maybe he didn't need me, but I desperately needed him. If he wouldn't give me his love, then I'd beg his hate... All of it. That was at least _some_ kind of attention. Eventually, his hate made me think that if he hates me now, he must've  had some kind of attachment to me before, even with a 'King'. And I just left him. I didn't _need_   to beg his hate. He _already_  despised me. At least on the outside. I have no idea how he _truly_  feels on the inside. And each time I get closer, something gets in the way. Every time I lost, those big red letters would pop up: _"GAME OVER."_  Ah, red... I hate that color. _"Restart?"_  Sometimes I just want to toss the controller across the room... But then I remember if I don't try again, what I had lost in the past will stay lost. I will remain a _loser_. I may put up a good fight, but I'm a loser inside. All that I ever had that mattered, all I needed... It would be out of reach. I would stay a loser. I'm not allowed to take breaks. Sleepless nights... But I'd never give up; I'd stay up  & stare at the screen for hours upon hours. I'd hit the button to _"Restart",_ back to level one  & work my way up again. I'll keep going, hoping I'll finish before I die for real. I want to win. I'll restart as many times as I have to. Because I am _not_   ready to give up. I have nothing anymore, so I'm working to earn not just _something_ but _my everything._ The game isn't truly over until I get what I need...

_**What I love...** _


End file.
